A rectangle is $6$ meters long. The rectangle is also $7$ meters wide. What is its area?
Answer: $6\text{ m}$ $7\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 The area is the length times the width. The length is 6 meters. The width is 7 meters. Thus the area is $6\times7$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 6 \times 7 = 42 $ We can also count 42 square meters.